We Can Be Deceiving
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Whoever said ignorance was bliss was a moron, in Travis' opinion, and Wes begins to realize being open isn't such a bad thing.


I'm BACK! Yeah, ok I'm a doofus. ANYWAY, mucho thanks to the amazing beta Cynthia, I'd be a rambling mess without her!

This is a oneshot that just came to me this past weekend and basically wrote itself. Kind of want to write an epilogue of somesort, but I'm not 100% on that just yet. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to let me know.

Other than that, read and enjoy!

* * *

Even Wes had to admit, he really had fucked up this time. He had always been so careful, making sure to never wear the ring to therapy or the station. Unfortunately, having a few blissful days off had led to him forgetting that small promise. He should have known that wearing his ring to therapy would raise questions, but he honestly hadn't given it any thought that morning before leaving the house. He'd grabbed his blazer and shrugged it on before grabbing his keys. The weight of the silver band was merely a common weight that he was more than happy to bear. Of course, it was just his luck that everyone in therapy noticed and immediately jumped to conclusions before he could even draw in a deep breath. He supposed that expecting Travis to cover for him was a bit of a stretch, but to have him join in on the fun rubbed Wes the wrong way. Travis kept joking about Wes' inability to let go of Alex and the past, when it was actually a very real fear of Travis'. Wes would never actually say it out loud, but he knew that Travis cared about him as his best friend, his person.

Wes had to shake his head. After the horrendous meeting he'd had with Alex over the ring debacle, which Dr. Ryan had so graciously filled her in on, he was exhausted. Alex had always had a way of dragging things out of him and making him face the facts. It was one of the few things that he didn't miss now that they were divorced, but Alex being Alex, she was as concerned as ever.

Wes sat in his car and turned down the radio to a mere murmur of sound as he stared at his phone. Travis' number flashed on the screen, mocking him in the fading light of day. He knew that they would need to have a long talk, but he couldn't bring himself to do so over the phone. Seeing Travis' face could calm him or rouse him to anger in a split second, but oddly enough, this was one of the things that could ground him when he was feeling out of control. It was not a feeling that occurred often, but when that feeling of recklessness began to settle in, he immediately did everything in his power to ensure that he would be alone. Being around Travis and Alex made his control slip away at an alarmingly quick rate and it unnerved him that he sometimes liked it. Until he paused to really look out the windshield, he hadn't realized that he was at the park around the corner from the house that he had bought almost eight months ago.

It was a happy accident that he had come across this park. It included a swing set that he personally enjoyed, mostly because it was Travis who had brought him there. Naturally, Travis wanted to know everything about the neighborhood that Wes had considered buying a house in, claiming that it had to be "just right".

_**9 Months Ago**_

_"Wes, this is the fourth neighborhood you've looked at in the last two weeks. Slow the fuck down," Travis complained. He sat down on the edge of Wes' desk as they both looked at the two story house on the screen. Wes had a look on his face that Travis assumed meant it was "the house." He rolled his eyes at his partner's sentimental insistence that the house had to be "just right." But Travis secretly enjoyed the small amount of input that Wes allowed from him, such as the need for a swimming pool and a wraparound porch._

_"Dude, if you drool on the keyboard we're going to have a problem."_

_Wes continued to ignore Travis' remarks, but after a few seconds, he did look up at him. The look in Wes' eyes had Travis swallowing hard, if only because there was a pure innocent kind of love mixed in with his excitement. It made Travis' neck flame and had him clearing his throat as he slid off the desk, going around to sit in his own chair. He pretended to ignore the flash of disappointment in Wes' eyes as he sat down heavily, relieved that the pure joy was back after a moment._

_"So, we have a winner, Mr. Mitchell?" Travis asked teasingly, resting his head in his hand in order to cover the smile that was threatening to overcome his face._

_"Travis, this house is perfect. It has everything we wanted, even the wrap around porch, which is actually a pain in the ass to find in-" Wes stopped mid sentence when he noticed the stunned look on Travis' face. He waved a hand in front of his face, but didn't get a response._

_"Travis…Travis…" he trailed off, glad that he finally got Travis' attention. The relief, however, was short lived because of the look of naked lust that Travis couldn't suppress in time. Wes caught it and blushed, dropping his eyes only to raise them again from beneath his lashes._

_"Something the matter, Travis?" Wes asked tentatively, eyeing Travis cautiously. That seemed to snap Travis out of his stupor as he gazed at Wes fondly, murmuring his words just above the buzzing of the station._

_"Nothing man, you just said it was everything we wanted, that's all" Travis dropped his eyes and went to shuffle papers on his desk, avoiding Wes' eyes at all costs._

_Wes just sat back; stunned at the fact that he had let slip the fact that he was thinking the house was everything he and Travis had said they wanted. It wasn't that he was buying a house that Travis would love, no that wasn't it, but rather that he wanted a house that they could both feel comfortable in. He knew Travis wasn't particularly fond of spending his time in the immaculate and lavish hotel he'd chosen, but did it because he and Wes enjoyed spending their time together. He'd hung out in Travis' trailer more often, and it'd finally clicked that he wanted that level of security and comfort in his life. It just seemed that the things Travis had thrown out frivolously as "musts" were things that Wes had specifically set out looking for, and disregarded any amazing houses that didn't fit the bill. He wanted to tell himself that he wasn't going to buy this house to lure Travis in, but saying it wasn't a major plus would just be an outright lie…_

_**Later that day**_

_"Could you pretend to be enthusiastic for oh, five minutes? You're the one that asked to come," Wes huffed. He climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Travis rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, stubbornly refusing to leave the car while Wes looked at his perfect house. Wes rounded on him and put his arms on the open edge of the window, looking down at Travis with obvious disapproval._

_"If you didn't plan on getting out of the car, why did you even ask to come along?" Travis shifted under Wes' intense glare and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, ignoring the question altogether._

_The truth was that Travis didn't want to get attached to the house. He knew he'd spend a lot of time there with Wes but it almost felt like everything he wanted was right in front of him, just waiting to be taken away if he got any closer. That's how it always felt with Wes; Travis knew that there had to be some sort of catch if he was willing to risk everything for something like happiness. He shook his head, the look in his eyes dark and moody, leaving Wes to sigh and walk over to his new realtor. Travis looked over his shoulder at the realtor who had just pulled into the driveway. His instincts were immediately on high alert at the way the realtor's eyes swept over Wes. Wes looked back at Travis, motioning with his head towards the house. The blatant interest on the realtor's face and the barely contained enthusiasm on Wes' made Travis' blood hum dangerously. He unbuckled his seatbelt in record time. Within seconds, he was out of the car and slamming the door to ensure that they both heard him coming. He strode confidently towards the men on the porch. A look of elation crossed Wes' face as the realtor looked on with thinly veiled disdain. Making his way up the steps and to Wes' side, Travis thrust his hand out for the stranger to shake, sending a blinding smile his way._

_"Hey, sorry I had a phone call to make. Travis Marks, Wes' partner." Travis smiled at the disappointment written all over the realtor's gaze. Travis wasn't sure what made him do it, but Wes wasn't a Ferrari this guy was going to take for a ride. Wes was off limits to shit like that._

_"Oh, well, I'm Jeremy O' Neal. Why don't we get this show on the road? That way you guys can decide if this is it for you two," he said as he smiled and turned away. He strode towards the door, pausing to look back at them since they hadn't moved an inch. Wes opened his mouth to argue that they weren't together, but Travis had thrown his arm over his shoulders, pulling him along with his body._

_"Lead the way, Jeremy, I'm sure we're going to love it." He bumped Wes' hip affectionately as they walked in after Jeremy. Wes couldn't stop the stupid grin on his face as he ducked his head. Travis pretended to be oblivious to it, but he knew this was one of those moments they'd look back on and say, "Yeah, that was important."_

_**2 Hours Later**_

_As they stood in the driveway watching Jeremy drive away, Travis couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him. He felt as if he and Wes were being watched and scrutinized the entire time and it had started to piss him off. That might have been about the time Wes had told Jeremy that he'd call him in a day or so with his decision. Travis wanted to think Wes could feel the irritability rolling off of him in waves, and spared the realtor's life, if just barely. As Jeremy's Prius disappeared, Wes turned to Travis and just looked at him, his face void of any emotion. It made Travis squirm, so he decided to take off down the street, forcing Wes to follow him._

_"Travis, where the hell are you going? Did you forget we drove here?" No answer._

_"Seriously Travis, what's going on?" All Wes heard was the sound of cars passing by as he followed Travis down the block and around the corner, coming to a halt when he noticed the way Travis had walked across the sand to the set of swings. Wes made his way carefully around the play structure, moving slowly to observe the random patterns Travis was making with his shoe in the sand. He came to sit on the swing to Travis' left, taking a hold of the cold chains as Travis continued ignoring him. He watched the way the sun was setting, the sky a multitude of purples, pinks, and oranges when Travis finally spoke lowly, his words barely coherent above the gentle wind._

_"I did some digging and made sure there was a park somewhere nearby, hope you don't mind." Wes just shrugged, motioning for him to continue. "When I was, like, 7, my foster brother Leo, who was 10, would take me and the other two foster kids to the park at the end of our block a lot. At first I thought it was because he liked us and wanted to spend time with us…" Travis paused, his grip around the chains tightening until his knuckles turned a pale brown, nearly white with effort. He took a breath and continued. His voice was rough, the hurt so tangible that it made Wes ache._

_"Turns out, he really did like us. But the real reason was that my foster mom at the time had told him to take us away from the house whenever he heard her husband yelling and throwing things. Leo always did make the trips seem spur of the moment, and it even happened at night. It didn't matter what time; she just didn't want us kids there in case her husband decided to use one of us as his personal punching bag rather than her. I only realized it when I came home sick from school one day and found her cleaning up glass off the kitchen floor, the bruise on her jaw unmistakable. Jesus, Wes, I was just a kid. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that she had been crying and I didn't want her to be in pain. I hugged her as tightly as I could, and I could feel her tears on my shirt. Man, I cried with her in the middle of the kitchen until I couldn't cry anymore. I loved her, she didn't deserve what he did to her", he whispered angrily. His eyes swam with unshed tears as he finally made eye contact with Wes. Wes felt all the air leave his lungs at the raw emotions on Travis' face. They had never been this open with one another before. He wasn't sure what brought this on, but he was glad Travis was confiding in him. It made him feel closer to Travis, connected in a way they hadn't been before._

_"What happened to her?" Wes asked quietly, his voice cracking slightly. He never tore his eyes away from Travis as Travis watched him, looking for something that Wes wasn't aware of. Travis must have found it because he continued, this time tilting his head back to look up at the sky._

_"She passed away in her sleep a few months later. I found out later that he'd kicked her so hard that she died from internal bleeding. Leo was never the same after that; he told a teacher that he'd lost his mom and he was moved out of the house that week. I got into trouble at school a lot and was able to get moved out and into another family before I could be the next one he came after. I always wondered what happened to Leo, Jake, and Andy. Those were their names, the littler ones. It still haunts me man, at the weirdest times too." He sighed, the tears still bright in his eyes. Wes blew out a breath and placed his palms over his eyes, a few tears leaking at the fresh and almost childlike pain in his partner's words. Travis had never really let that go, and it made Wes wonder what else he kept to himself._

_"And him? What happened to your foster father?" Wes watched the way Travis' jaw locked and he ground his teeth, a habit he only did when he was furious, but trying to rein in his temper._

_"He drunk himself stupid and wrapped his pickup around a pole when I was about 12. To be honest, I didn't think he'd last that long" he said, his grip still unmoving on the chain as he moved sand with his shoe again. Wes gingerly got off the swing, Travis not even acknowledging it when he came to crouch in front of him. Wes placed his hands soothingly on Travis' thighs, gaining his attention as he unconsciously rubbed his thumbs over the denim of Travis' jeans._

_"Wes, if you're going to tell me that I was just a kid and couldn't do anything about it, I swear-"_

_"I wasn't going to say anything you already knew. I was just going to say that, I'm proud of you Trav, even if that doesn't mean much right now." Travis looked at Wes in surprise, his grip on the chains loosening as the heat from Wes' palm seeped through his jeans. _

_"Why?" Travis asked brokenly, his vision blurry again due to tears._

_"At 7, you wanted to take away your foster moms pain. Even back then you wanted to be everything for the ones you cared about. I'm proud of you, you loved her and she loved you enough to keep you out of harms way. She did a damn good job on you if you ask me," Wes replied, giving Travis' thighs a gentle squeeze before he stood up and started to walk a few feet away before Travis' voice stopped him._

_"So, now what? After I blubbered about my childhood, do we go back to house hunting in the morning?"_

_Wes turned around and leaned against the tall slide in front of Travis, crossing his arms over his chest as he made eye contact with his partner. Travis still looked shaken but more like himself, and Wes released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Something told him that this was one of those times that he'd look back on and cherish, and he wasn't going to taint that in any way, no matter how painful the memory. He uncrossed his arms and motioned toward the entrance to the park, slowing his stride until Travis caught up. They walked around the corner and back towards the house, the car coming closer into view._

_"No more house hunting, this house is going to be home. Everything about today solidified that; I want a home, not just a house, and this is it. Moving anywhere else just seems wrong."_

_The smile Travis gave him made his skin erupt in goosebumps and made him slightly dizzy. He had wanted a home that would be comfortable for him as well as Travis, and he couldn't think of a better place._

**Present**

He sat on the swing they had unofficially deemed "his swing,"to the left of the one which was now Travis'. He smiled slightly at the notion of them having their own swings in a public park and just shook his head. It had been a long day and the sky was already a dusty purple as he swung back and forth slightly. He had come here to think ever since that night, feeling close to Travis when he did so, even if he wasn't right beside him. He sighed and took a deep breath, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt since he had chosen to forgo a tie that day. He looked up to find Travis leaning against the slide like Wes had all those months ago, a smile on his lips despite the worry in his eyes. Wes motioned to the swing with his eyes, waiting for Travis to sit before he spoke; Travis sat on the swing, his body turned slightly towards Wes.

"Look Wes, I'm sorry about the ring thing today…" Wes smiled sardonically for a moment, thinking about the fact that a year ago, Travis never would have said sorry for anything short of murder, and that only if he wasn't convinced it was justifiable.

"Trav, it doesn't even matter. I should have remembered to take it off before I left the house this morning. I just didn't appreciate Dr. Ryan calling Alex to discuss it with her" he said with a touch of bitterness. Travis winced in sympathy, knowing that a lecture from Alex must have been the last thing he needed.

"But still, once they had mentioned Alex, it was just reflex to go with it and…look, can't you just accept my apology and not be an ass about it?" Wes had to smile at the trying tone in Travis' voice. Maybe he'd finally understood how Wes felt a majority of the time.

"I could…" Wes trailed off and took a perverted sense of pleasure in the way Travis huffed in irritation. He looked over at Travis just in time to see him sit directly in front of Wes in the sand, his legs stretched out in front of him, forcing Wes to open his feet to place them on the outside of Travis' knees. Wes looked down at him, an eyebrow quirked in amusement as Travis just looked up at him for a second. He had finally figured out that look, this look, from all those months ago; it was the look Travis got when he was trying to make a huge personal decision. He held his breath as Travis sighed, playing with the chain of his necklace through his shirt. It was another habit Travis had picked up when he was thinking, but this habit Wes didn't mind that much. Wes rubbed the band of his ring with his thumb, watching the way Travis' eyes finally focused back on him. Travis exhaled, slipping the chain from around his neck and held it out to Wes after he took the jewelry off the chain itself. He placed it in Wes' hand and held Wes' hand in his own.

"I guess I won't be needing my necklace anymore" Travis commented, watching the way Wes' eyes almost bugged out of his head. It was comical and Travis had to suppress an unattractive snort at Wes' face.

"Trav, I told you this was yours to keep-"

"I know what you said, but it'll just be easier without it. To be honest, I was always worried it'd break or I'd lose it or something"

Wes had to chuckle at that, knowing that it was a completely Travis move to lose the chain he'd given him almost 3 months ago. He laughed as he fingered the thin silver chain. He put it in the pocket of his blazer as he looked down at Travis again. Travis smiled , the corners of his eyes crinkling in happiness as he slipped the band onto his left ring finger. Wes rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that overtook his own face, watching the band contrast with Travis' skin even in the low light of the street lamp a few yards away.

Travis stood up, Wes mimicking his movements as they stood dangerously close to one another. Wes purposely grabbed the open sides of Travis' leather jacket and pulled him closer still. Their chests brushed as their breath mingled enticingly. Travis sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and licked at it slowly, watching the way Wes' eyes grew darker with desire. He always enjoyed teasing Wes, and the few times he'd gotten him to lose control were stories that would make anyone blush and run in the opposite direction. Wes narrowed his eyes at Travis for a moment, but before he could open his mouth, Travis slid his left hand under his jaw, the cool metal making Wes shiver with anticipation. Travis smirked at the reaction, knowing that it was one that Wes frequently used on him when he wasn't paying attention. Travis rubbed his thumb lovingly over Wes' cheek, the other hand going to the left side of his neck. The hand there rested where his neck met his shoulder, his right thumb caressing the tender spot just below his left ear. Wes hissed, biting his lip for a second.

"Finally enjoying the retaliation Trav," Wes muttered, his lips brushing Travis teasingly as his breath hitched. Kissing Travis never got old, it was still as exciting, if not more so, than the first time. Travis chuckled lowly, barely brushing his lips over Wes' before pulling away slightly to speak.

"You'd know if I wanted to retaliate, Wes. Especially seeing as we enjoyed what came of those surprise attacks every time," Travis said, relishing the way the tips of Wes' ears grew red with what he suspected to be embarrassment and arousal.

"Yeah yeah, I remember just how much you-" before Wes could finish his sentence, Travis kissed him passionately. The ring on his left hand was a welcome chill against Wes' flushed jaw and throat. Wes pulled Travis in closer, crushing their bodies together. Travis tilted Wes' head back, licking his bottom lip before Wes opened his mouth. Wes and Travis' eyes were closed as they sighed into the kiss, both relishing the feeling of the other's tongue in their mouth, the slow strokes building a fire between them. Travis took his time exploring Wes' mouth, in no rush as Wes sighed and moaned deep in his throat. Wes' movements were steady and sure, enjoying the pace Travis had set, the taste of Travis familiar and yet scorching and electrifying even after so many months. They pulled apart panting, their lips making a light smacking noise as they separated. Wes licked his lips unconsciously, earning another deep kiss from Travis before they let go of one another completely. Wes opened his eyes lazily, the heat in his gaze like a physical caress to Travis' senses. Travis smirked and winked at Wes, throwing his left arm over Wes' shoulders as they wordlessly made their way out of the park. Wes put his right arm around Travis' back; simultaneously threading the fingers of their left hands together as the house came into view. Travis squeezed Wes' hand affectionately, appreciating the way their rings gently knocked against one another as they walked. They stood on the lawn, looking up at the house together before Wes said something under his breath.

"What was that, Wesley?" Wes ducked his head and laughed, looking up at Travis for a moment before focusing on the house again.

"Just that I had hoped you'd love the house enough to move in all those months ago." Travis just shook his head, pulling Wes tighter to his side as he kissed the side of his forehead, murmuring his response against his skin.

"Wes, you could have lived in a one bedroom apartment in a crap apartment building. I loved you even then; I would have followed you anywhere. But, I am glad you chose this place instead, I'm rather attached to the pool," he joked, earning a laugh from Wes. They stood in silence, just looking at the house before Travis took a deep breath, airing the last of his fears.

"You know, this would be a pretty sweet place to raise a family…" Travis said, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. Wes looked up at him in surprise, trying to gauge how serious he was.

"Travis…"

"I'm serious Wes. I know we've only been married about three months, but I do want kids. I just never saw a future with anyone until you," he admitted shyly, kneading his neck in discomfort at the silence he was getting from Wes. Travis felt the gentle squeeze of their linked hands and looked up at Wes, his eyes open and carefree. It was a nice surprise, knowing he could bring that out in Wes.

"It would be a sweet place to raise a family Travis. I've always wanted a son named Javier…" Travis gave him a look as if to suggest it was odd, "What? Just because I'm Caucasian doesn't mean I need to name my son Alexander. Geez," he grumbled, but Travis just hugged him closer and spoke.

"There's nothing wrong with Javier, Wes, I actually really like it. But for a girl, I kind of promised myself that I'd name her after my foster mom that passed, Valentina." Wes looked thoughtful for a second, and then nodded his consent.

"Deal. Now we just need to adopt two kids so they each get our awesome name choices." Travis laughed along with Wes, but realized after a minute that he was being serious.

"Wes, you do know that it'll take forever to adopt kids-"

"I don't care, Trav. You'd make an amazing dad, kids should get to experience that," Wes said sincerely, leaning in to kiss Travis, pulling away before they got carried away in their front yard.

"You'd make a great dad too, Wes," Travis replied, meaning it wholeheartedly. With a grin, he changed subjects, "Now can we please go inside and finish what I started earlier?" Travis' eyes swept slowly over Wes. His gaze burned with need as Wes pulled away from him and began walking backwards towards the front door.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get your ass inside, it is your home too, you know." Travis just smiled and made his way leisurely over the lawn and up the porch. Wes was right, it was his home, and Travis had a loving husband to spend his days and nights with. He was massaging the ring on his finger when he looked up, Wes standing in the doorway unhurried.

"You think it's about time we tell Dr. Ryan that the ring on your finger is the one I gave you and not Alex?" Travis wondered, the question bothering him all day. He was afraid Wes still wanted to keep them quiet so they wouldn't be split up.

"I love you Travis, we'll tell Capt. Sutton and then Dr. Ryan tomorrow. They can't split us up now, knowing that we've been married almost three months without any issues. As for Dr. Ryan, as long as she knows that you gave me this ring and not Alex, I'm fine." Travis leaned in and kissed him sweetly, pulling away smiling.

"Good, because it took all I had to remember that I wasn't allowed to jump you in public, claiming you as mine." Travis smirked suggestively, enjoying the way Wes' pupils dilated and his breathing sped up. Travis stalked Wes until they were both completely in the house, watching the way Wes continued to back away from him.

"I don't see any people here now…" Wes said encouragingly, unbuttoning his shirt, having already abandoned his blazer by the door. He peeled it off and began to work on his pants as he made his way up the stairs. He looked back over the banister briefly as Travis just stood in the entryway just watching him.

"Last time I checked, you're rather good at what comes next-" Just as Wes finished his sentence, Travis kicked the door shut and locked it. Travis shrugged out of his jacket as he pulled his shirt over his head, following Wes up the stairs to their room.

"Let me make sure you never forget…" he said, shutting their bedroom door, their pants and boxers scattered along the hallway.

* * *

That's all folks! Seriously, if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! Hope you liked it!


End file.
